Me odeie
by Kammy Engels Black Uchiha
Summary: Song com a música Me odeie, do Reação em CadeiaRelena e Heero, dois jovens totalmente opostos um do outro, mas algo os unia. Nenhum dos dois é capaz de assumir o que sentem um pelo outro. Mas nada que uma pequena ajuda de Duo não resolva.


Nome do fanfic: Me odeie

Série: Gundam Wing

Tipo: Romance, Song-fic

Situação: Completa

Nick da autora: Kammy Engels Black

_**Me Odeie**_

Capítulo 1: Me odeie

Os pilotos Gundam ainda não haviam conseguido derrotar a Oz. Além da organização havia mais uma pessoa que atrapalhava os seus planos. Heero Yui, Duo Maxwell, Trowa Barton, Quatre Raberba Winner e Chang Wu Frei, lutavam pela liberdade das colônias. Por mais que lutassem eles não conseguiam completar seus objetivos de derrotar a Oz, somente Relena Peacecraft estava tendo algum sucesso. O que havia deixado os pilotos Gundam irritados. Mas somente Heero Yui a compreendia. De certa forma ele ficava irritado como os outros e preocupado por ela estar no campo de batalha.

**Qual é o teu segredo**

**Do que você tem medo**

**Eu não sou nenhum brinquedo que pode se quebrar**_**  
**_

- Aquela garota é uma ameaça para a gente. – falou Wu Frei irritado.

- A Relena não é uma ameaça!

- Por que você defende tanto ela Heero?

- Porque eu a amo.

Todos os pilotos ficaram paralisados com que o Soldado Perfeito havia dito.

Quem diria que o soldado frio e calculista que existia dentro dele, fosse capaz de se apaixonar, ainda mais por sua "sua inimiga" declarada.

- Se vocês não se mexem, eu vou me mexer!

- Você não vai conseguir Wu Frei!

- E por que não, Soldado Perfeito?

- Se nem eu consegui matá-la você acha que consegue?

- Você já tentou ma-ma-mat-mat-mata-la?

- Já e não consegui. Ela tem a mesma coragem e força que nos.

Heero já não agüentava mais essa conversa todo dia e saiu bufando porta afora.

- Maldita hora em que eu fui deixar ela entrar no meu coração! – ele parou em frente ao porto, onde uma vez havia tentado matá-la, porém Duo o havia impedido. Todas as lembranças que havia passado ao lado dela, repassavam uma a uma em sua mente, quando uma voz distante, o trouxe de volta a Terra.

- O que faz aqui, Heero? – perguntou ela em tom suave.

- Ah! Ė você Relena. – diz ele com uma pontinha de esperança na voz, esperando que ela não percebesse.

- Ė raro ver você assim... Triste... Melancólico... O que houve? – o tom doce e suave que ela usava fazia seu coração disparar a cada palavra, se aproximando cada vez mais e ficando ao seu lado. – Você parece que esta me escondendo algo???

- Não estou não. Eu só estava pensando na minha vida. Você se lembra que eu já tentei matá-la aqui?

- Lembro. Só que o Duo te impediu, não é mesmo? – ela o encarou nos olhos, mas ele estava perdido em pensamentos. – O que te atormenta Heero? Você não é assim, você será pego facilmente!

Mas ele continuava sem prestar atenção pro que ela falava.

- Você não confia em mim?

- Não é isso Relena! – ele parecia finalmente ter saído de transe, disse olhando-a nos olhos.

**Me dê algum motivo  
Por não estar contigo**

**Quero saber se você tem um novo amigo**

- Só me dê um motivo, pra você não me contar o que esta te preocupando? Por que eu não posso participar de sua vida?

- Porque eu sou um piloto Gundam, Relena, e tenho uma missão a cumprir.

- Do jeito que vocês querem destruir a Oz, a paz das colônias não vai voltar é nunca.

- E você acha que do seu jeito você vai conseguir?

- Pelo menos tem mais pessoas que concordam comigo.

- Que nem o banana do Nichol?

- Pelo menos ele não é machista, egoísta, frio, calculista que nem você.

- E como se você fosse muito perfeita.

- Pelo menos eu me importo muito mais com os outros do que você. Você só pensa em destruir a Oz e nada mais, não se importando nem um pouco com as pessoas ao seu redor, deve ser por isso que você não tem nenhum amigo.

- Você não tem o direito de me julgar.

**Por que amar você como eu amei**

**E que também vai te proteger  
E te dar o que eu não te dei  
**

- Eu sei que eu não tenho o direito de te julgar, mas bem que você poderia ser mais gentil com as pessoas?

- E se eu não quiser? "Nem esse banana vai te amar como eu te amo, Relena".

- O que eu posso fazer é só lamentar, por você não querer mudar.

- Você não tem medo não?

- Não desvia do assunto.

- Eu não tô desviando, eu tô te fazendo uma pergunta.

- A única coisa que eu tenho medo é de morrer antes de conseguir a paz das colônias. – ela baixou os olhos preocupada. – O Zechs queria um guarda-costas para me proteger, mas eu não aceitei. Como eu vou proteger as pessoas aqui da Terra e das colônias se eu nem for capaz de me proteger.

- "Eu vou te proteger mesmo que você não queira Relena. Eu não suporto a idéia de te perder. O que será que ele tem que eu não tenho??? Minha vida e meu coração estão em suas mãos. O que falta eu te dar que eu ainda não te dei. Será que minha vida não basta para você?"

- Você não esta prestando a menor atenção no que eu tô falando, Heero. Pelo jeito você não confia mesmo em mim. Por que Heero? O que foi que eu te fiz pra merecer isso? "A não ser deixar você entrar no meu coração".

- "Você é a mais corajosa, mais gentil e mais amável que eu já conheci, e foi isso que fez você roubar o meu coração".

**Me desgrace**

**Me odeie  
Mas nunca esqueça que eu amei você**

- Me responde Heero? Por que você faz eu sofrer de tanta insegurança???

Heero não sabia o que responder. Essa conversa não estava tomando o rumo que ele queria. Sem querer ele estava magoando-a, e isso era o que ele menos queria, machucar o coração de seu amor.

- Eu te odeio Heero. – ela saiu pisando duro, partindo o coração daquele ser que tanto amava.

Heero ficou com o coração partido, como se mil facas o tivessem atravessado, ele havia jogado para o alto todas as chances de conquistá-la, deixando o caminho livre para o seu "rival".

- Só nunca esqueça o quanto eu te amo! – Heero começou a caminhar pela cidade. Ficar ali não ia ajudar a aliviar sua dor e nem resolver a questão. – Por que eu tive que ser um piloto Gundam? As minhas chances de ter ela ficaram menores do que já eram.

**Me difame**

**Me odeie  
Mas nunca esqueça que eu amei você  
**

- Relena... – Heero continuava com os pensamentos centrados naquela garota que havia conseguido penetrar aquela barreira de gelo que ele havia construído em volta do seu coração para não sofrer tanto nesses tempos de guerra. – Você pode fazer qualquer coisa contra mim, até me odiar, mas nunca esqueça o quanto eu te amo.  
Ele continuava andando sem rumo pela cidade, ainda não acreditava que havia perdido ela pra sempre.

- Eu achei que encontraria você aqui Heero! – falou Duo, como se estivesse esperando o piloto há algum tempo.

- E por que você acha que eu viria para cá?

- Aqui é a porta de entrada para o reino Sanc. Ė o mais próximo que você pode estar perto dela.

**Eu fui aos céus com você**

**E ao inferno também  
Depois de irmos as nuvens quase caímos no chão**

- Alguma coisa esta te preocupando. Desabafa cara. Eu tô aqui pra te escutar.

- Valeu Duo. Mas eu acho que você não pode me ajudar.

- Se você não me disser o que esta te preocupando, eu não vou poder te ajudar mesmo.

Heero ficou em silêncio alguns minutos, como se estivesse encontrando as palavras certas para contar a Duo o seu drama particular.

- Bem... – começou ele. – Depois que eu sai bufando da sede, eu fui até aquele porto onde nos dois se conhecemos...

- E você tentou matá-la, só que te impedi. – comentou com um traço de ironia na voz.

- Eu estava mesmo pensando nisso, quando ela chegou.

- E você acabou falando besteira?

- Não, quem dera fosse isso. Eu estava tão feliz em tê-la tão perto de mim, que nem conseguia falar nada.

- Mas o que aconteceu então? – perguntou Duo preocupado com o amigo, ele parecia tão infeliz.

- Como eu não estava prestando a menor atenção no que ela falava de tão feliz que estava, ela brigou comigo. – completou arrasado.

- Brigou como?

- Ela disse que me odiava. Eu fui de um extremo ao outro em poucos minutos.

- Não fica assim. Ela tem uma grande consideração por você. Ė só você arrumar a oportunidade perfeita para pedir desculpas para ela e declarar seus sentimentos.

- E você acha que eu tenho alguma chance?

- Você só vai saber se declarar a ela. Pensa em tudo que eu te disse. Você ainda é a pessoa mais incrível que eu já conheci. Só ela é páreo pra você. – Duo se afastou deixando o piloto perdido em pensamentos.

**Amar é muito fácil**

**Difícil é esquecer  
Que um dia todo o amor que eu tinha eu dei pra você  
**

- Relena... Relena...

- O que foi Noin?

- O que há com você? Você esta muito irritada. Você não vai me disser nada?

- Heero. – disse sem emoção.

- O que aconteceu com ele? – pergunta preocupada com o bem estar dela.

- Eu briguei com ele.

- Relena... – Noin somente suspirou sem saber o que dizer. Ela nunca havia brigado com Zechs.

- Senhorita Relena? – Teigam interrompeu a conversa das duas.

- Fale Teigam.

- Senhorita Noin, este rapaz insiste em falar com a senhorita Relena.

- Só alguém autorizado tem permissão...

- Noin, Teigam, por favor, nos deixem a sós.

- Mas Relena...

- Por favor, Noin, eu não quero repetir...

- Você não nega mesmo ser uma Peacecraft. – disse suspirando. – Vem Teigam. – e os dois saíram lentamente, deixando Relena e o rapaz desconhecido à sos.

- Fale Duo.

- Eles são mesmo precavidos, hein?

- Tudo porque eu sou a princesa desse reino.

- Por que você brigou com o Heero?

- Ele te falou?

- Não foge do assunto.

- Briguei, mas eu não queria ter feito isso. Contudo, ele não prestava atenção em mim.

- E você perguntou por que ele fez isso? – perguntou em tom suave, mesmo já sabendo a resposta, afinal Heero havia aberto o jogo com ele.

- Não, eu só não queria ter conhecido ele.

- E por que não?

- Quando você se apaixona por uma pessoa é difícil esquecê-la.

- Isso quer dizer que...

- Eu amo o Heero. – Relena completou a frase por ele. – Eu o amo, mas do que a minha própria vida, eu entreguei o meu coração a ele, tudo o que eu tenho esta em suas mãos.

- "Em que caso complicado eu fui me meter".

**Que um dia todo o amor que eu tinha eu dei pra você**

- Será que ele não percebe os meus sentimentos, o meu amor por ele...

- Relena, você não pode desistir. Ouça: você precisa lutar por seus sentimentos. Você e o Heero são as pessoas mais incríveis que eu já conheci. Pode não parecer, mas ele te admira muito, não só ele, mas eu também. Ele se preocupa muito com você, e ate já te defendeu. Não vale a pena você ficar sofrendo desse jeito, você perde a beleza e o brilho no olhar.

- Valeu Duo.

- Não vale a pena sofrer assim. Pior do que já tá não vai ficar. Não custa tentar!

- Se não der certo, com certeza, vai ficar pior.

- Você só vai saber se tentar.

**E quando eu percebi que não fui demais**

**Era muito tarde pra voltar atrás  
Pra te dar o que eu não te dei  
Por isso  
**

- Você vai atrás dele, ou não?

- E você pergunta como se tivesse chance de eu recusar!

- Por que eu fui abrir essa minha boca.

Relena saiu correndo disparada atrás de Heero, imaginando onde ele poderia estar nesse momento.

- "O Duo tem razão, não vale a pena. Desistir antes mesmo de lutar".  
E ela prosseguia com sua busca quando uma chuva muito forte começou a desabar, mas mesmo assim não desistiu tão facilmente. Mais alguns minutos se passaram e as suas lágrimas se misturavam com as gotas de chuva que caia.

- Agora é tarde demais pra voltar no tempo. Eu não devia ter falado aquilo. Só agora percebo que tudo o que eu fiz não foi demais. Você merece muito mais que isso. Mas o que falta eu te dar que eu ainda não te dei?

- O seu amor Relena. – disse Heero e sua voz ecoou atrás dela.

- Heero... – Relena correu para aqueles braços que há tanto tempo esperava estar entre eles.

Os dois se abraçaram longamente, ainda com a chuva caindo em volta deles.

- Vem Relena.

- Pra onde você vai me levar?

- Pra sede. – os dois caminham ate lá de mãos dadas e muito felizes em finalmente ter um nos braços do outro.

Quando chegaram lá, a sede estava vazia. Eles entraram sem se preocupar em explicar a situação para seus amigos.

**Me desgrace**

**Me odeie  
Mas nunca esqueça que eu amei você  
****Me difame**

**Me odeie**

**Mas nunca esqueça que eu amei você  
**

- Enfim sós... Heero.

- Até que enfim. Você pode fazer o que quiser Relena, mas nunca esqueça que eu te amo.

- Eu também te amo Heero. Mais do que a minha própria vida.

Heero a beijou apaixonadamente selando a promessa de amor que fizeram um ao outro. Ainda com ela presa em seus braços, ele a levou ate seu quarto.

- O que você vai fazer Heero?

- Você logo saberá! – e quando chegaram ao quarto Heero a colocou em sua cama e ficou por cima dela. Eles se amavam e isso era o que mais importava no momento e eles não se preocuparam com mais nada, somente um com o outro...

Fim...

Inicio: 15/06/05

Fim: 17/06/05


End file.
